Bleed for Me
by Lallmon
Summary: Hermione's life years after the war has ended. The world isn't what she had dreamed of when fighting for the Order of the Pheonix. She can't change the past, and her present is anything but a fairytale. AU/ONESHOT/SMUT/NC-17/DARK


**** I don't own anything Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just someone who fell in love with the series and stays awake at night thinking up alternate plotlines****

* * *

Hermione straightened her robes. He would be home soon, and she did not want to displease him. She checked her reflection in the mirror of her quarters. Hermione stared at her reflection with her pert nose and honeyed eyes. The way her hair cascaded in auburn ringlets over her shoulders and down her back. Her perfect skin seemed to have an ethereal glow. Hermione was beautiful, and she hated it. She hated the way heads turned as she walked into a room. She hated the way men leered at her as if waiting for the opportunity to catch her alone. She hated her reflection. When she was younger, she'd pray to every deity she knew to make her beautiful. She'd hoped her bushy hair and flat chest would be just a phase like her mother promised. If only she had known the true cost of beauty. The cost of being sought after as a prize.

Hermione couldn't help but sneer at her reflection. Be careful what you wish for.

Her beauty had ensured her a better life. A life better than the fate of Ginevra Weasley. Even her extraordinary intellect had meant little in ensuring her survival after the war. Sure, her skill as a witch meant she wouldn't be slaughtered, but that didn't mean that her fate would have been better than death.

The fall of Harry Potter was now a national holiday. The boy who lived was now the boy who had died for a foolish cause that paled to the might of Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort, the supreme ruler of the Britain. An immortal king among common men.

When Hermione had seen the green light encompass the frail body of Harry, she'd thought her fate sealed. When Lord Voldemort had swished his wand and froze everyone in their place she had been sure she would die a gruesome death. Instead, Lord Voldemort had proclaimed his intentions for the new wizarding world. He had waxed poetically for hours while Hermione and the people around her remained immobile. He had proclaimed there would be a new world order where everyone would have a place if they but laid down their wands and joined him. He had looked directly at Hermione when he stated that he did not wish to spill another drop of magical blood. Even those of questionable magical heritage would be valued in his new society.

Lord Voldemort was not a fool. He knew the implications of pureblood inbreeding.

When Lord Voldemort released the binding spell, wands in unison had clattered to the stone ground, and Hermione's wand was one of them. Hermione knew that to fight that day would only end in her death. Better to live and fight another day that join Harry and Ron in their shallow graves. Those who hadn't dropped their wands were cut down without remorse. Even those loyal to Lord Voldemort were disposed of when they had voiced their opposition to the inclusion of half-bloods and mudbloods.

In the end, Lord Voldemort had succeeded in creating the wizarding society he had always wanted. The first few years had been the worst. Hermione's intellect had secured her the position of personal assistant to Lord Voldemort. In the beginning, he only focused his attention on Britain and creating a magical utopia. The rest of the world was content to allow it as long as Lord Voldemort was contained to the British Isles. In fact, the rest of the world had placed an embargo on Britain that turned Britain into the wizarding version of Soviet Russia.

The rest of the world breathed a collective sigh of relief when Lord Voldemort had grown bored of world politics and focused on immortality and magical theory. Hermione had been little more than a slave back then. She had been horrified by the way Lord Voldemort had dotted on her or would ask for her opinion. She lived with the fear that if she ever answered him incorrectly, he would kill her, and yet he had acted like she was the daughter he never had. However, that didn't stop him from torturing her every time she made a mistake. Although, Hermione preferred the torture to become the shell Ginny became. Her once fiery friend was less than a breeding mare. Used against her will and forced to produce children to help repopulate wizarding Britain. The torture was a better alternative. Even being magically chained to her office so she could never leave was better than having her body used in such ways. Thankfully, Lord Voldemort had tastes that did not extend to her. Still, she should have known that her time would come. A time where she would not go unlooked because of her position has Lord Voldemort's pet.

It was only a matter of time before He had started to come around. He was a frequent visitor of Lord Voldemort and a high ranking ministry official in the new Ministry. He was always cordial and respectful, but Hermione always assumed it was more to do with fear of displeasing his master than actual like for her.

Then seemly out of nowhere Lord Voldemort would ask her opinion about him. He would ask what she thought of him or what qualities she found valuable about him. Hermione assumed that Lord Voldemort was considering him for a new position at a higher echelon. It wasn't until later that Hermione realized she would be traded from one master to another.

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts.

Hermione checked the clock on the wall and drew in a deep breath. She summoned a pair of emerald earrings and affixed them to her ears before spritzing on his favorite perfume. She glanced at herself in the mirror one more time before departing her quarters.

A slave draped in jewels is still a slave at the end of the day.

* * *

She waited at the top of the stairs in robes of deep shimmering emerald with jewelry to match. She looked out at the foray with a critical eye searching for anything out of place. The lavish foray was decorated in hues of cream and blue with fresh flowers aesthetically placed. The place gave off an aura of light and warmth, and no one would know by looking that it was the home of a death eater. Tonight, she would be hosting a ball in recognition of his new promotion to undersecretary. The entire manse needed to look immaculate and reflect the affluence of the family. Every important member of Wizarding society would be present to help celebrate the auspicious occasion.

She descended the stairs as the fireplace roared to life.

He stepped out looking quite debonair in his black robes. His white-blond hair blonde hair shorn close to his scalp on the sides while the top was slicked back. He had filled out nicely in the years following Hogwarts, and his broad shoulder no doubt made many witches swoon. His gray eyes had a piercing quality that could make a person's soul feel exposed. His face was devoid of hair, and his sharp aristocratic feature were commanding but no less handsome because of it. He walked with a swagger that oozed power and confidence.

Hermione walked down the last few steps and met him at the bottom. He raised his hand in a gesture of affection and brushed it across her cheek.

"Congratulations Draco," Hermione whispered as she ghosted her lips across his.

He smiled in return and drew her hand to his lips where he placed a lingering kiss. He let his eyes roam her face before turning his attention to her wardrobe. Her choice in robes had their desired effect as he nodded appreciatively. He let go of her hand first to touch a finger to her earrings and then down her neck to the emerald that nestled between her breasts. His eyes darkened as he traced his hand back up the column of her neck.

Draco snapped his finger, and a small house elf appeared.

He didn't take his eyes from hers as he spoke, "have refreshments brought to my study at once."

The house elf nodded once before disappearing with a pop.

Draco turned as he drew her hand into the crock of his arm and escorted her across the foray and down the long corridor that led to his study. He held the door open for her and ushered her in with a hand at the small of her back. He locked the door with a quick flick of his wand, and he disrobed. Hermione stood dutifully waiting for him to speak.

He rolled his sleeves while he walked to his desk where a decanter of amber liquid sat with two crystal glasses. He poured a finger into each glass and held one out for Hermione to take. Hermione grasped her glass and took a careful sip. Hermione's avoided looking at his Dark Mark. He was never particularly keen on exposing it, but when they were alone, he seemed not to care. He had once told her it reminded him of worse times and bad decisions.

He leaned against his desk nursing his own drink as he watched her. Neither of them said a thing as they looked at each other. Minutes past before he drained his glass and motioned for her to step closer. Hermione obeyed without question.

He swept her hair off her shoulders and placed his hands on either side of her neck. He relished the touch of her soft skin.

"You are a vision" he intoned.

Hermione nodded her head, "today is a special occasion. It is not every day you make undersecretary. I only wish to do you justice as I stand beside you tonight. Our Lord will be present tonight, and it would not do if I were anything but perfect."

"You are always beautiful. You are my perfection" Draco replied as he leaned forward to trail kisses across her jaw. He never missed an opportunity to compliment her or lavish her with affection. Even in the presence of others he never shied away from showering her with attention. He loved her.

Hermione closed her eyes under his ministrations.

"Are you proud of me?" Draco asked.

Hermione still and reopened her eyes, "Of course I am proud of you. I am sorry if I gave you the impression that I was not. I know everything that you do; you do for this family. I cannot say how proud I am of you."

Draco nodded and continued his perusal then asked, "and are you happy?"

Hermione stood shock still, "Draco, why are you asking me this? Have I done something that would make you think otherwise?"

"Relax love; I am just checking. You have seemed off lately" Draco explained as he worked loose the buttons of her robes.

"I apologize. I have been preoccupied with your impending win of the election. Things will go back to normal when you settle into your new position" Hermione reasoned as she placed her hands on his chest.

He made a noise of affirmation as he pushed her robes from her shoulders to pool on the ground. He took a moment to gaze at her body. Hermione had known it would please him if she wore nothing underneath. She had come to him a virgin but no longer felt any embarrassment standing in front of him naked. He brushed a finger across her pink nipple and watched in fascination as it pebbled.

He stood and walked around his desk to sit in his chair. Hermione followed and settled down between his legs. She placed her forearms on his thighs and gazed into his face. She knew what he wanted. What he always wants from her. She summoned his wand from within his robes, and he didn't even flinch as she wrapped her fingers around it. Hermione relished the thrum of magic she felt through the Hawthorn wand. It was rare for her to hold a wand and in the beginning, he would have never trusted her with it. Hermione still felt a pang of loss for her Vinewood wand that was destroyed after the fall. She might be valued for her magical abilities, but she would never be trusted with a wand of her own. Hermione's only saving grace was her talent for wandless magic.

She locked eyes with him as she placed the tip of his wand to her sternum. Years of discipline were the only reason she didn't flinch as her blood beaded in the fresh cut from her sternum down into the valley of her breast. She watched him start to pant at the first sign of her blood. She placed his wand down at his feet and palmed her breast. He missed the tightening of her eyes as she pulled them apart. He was too focused on the bright red streak to notice her expression.

He took a finger and swiped it through the blood. He brought his finger to his face and inspected it before sucking it into his mouth. Her blood always fascinated him. Years of mudblood rhetoric made it seem she would ooze mud instead of pure, clean red blood. Her blood had started a war but now only served to increase his appetite for her. Watching it blossom across her chest brought him immeasurable pleasure. He made quick work of his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. He pulled his cock out and stroked it while still watching her.

He leaned further back in his chair as Hermione shuffle forward on her knees. She worked his cock between her breasts and used her hands to press them firmly into his shaft. His hips bucked as he gripped the arms of his chair. Hermione moved her torso up and down to lubricate his cock with her blood.

Draco took his hand off the chair and buried it in her curls. He pushed her head forward so her mouth could wrap around the head of his cock. The hot moisture of her mouth was almost enough to send him over the edge. Hermione swirled her tongue around his head before sucking his cock deep into her mouth.

Draco tightened his fist in her hair and began to work his cock into her mouth. He watched as his cock moved between her breast and into her mouth. The red smears on his cock made him piston his pelvis faster. Hermione worked his cock furiously as his groans became louder. The burning on her chest disappeared as she became engrossed in her task. She kneaded her breasts as she sucked his cock. Her core ached to be touched, but she didn't release the pressure of her breasts on his shaft.

Hermione pinched her nipples hard as Draco shouted and shot hot cum into her mouth. Hermione continued sucking as she drank him down. She hummed in the back of her throat at his salty taste.

Draco sagged in his chair, and Hermione picked up his wand to heal her chest. He watched her through heavy lids before pulling her into his lap and kissing her deeply. He loved to taste his flavor on her tongue. Hermione melted into the kiss.

Draco positioned her so he could move his hand down her stomach to part her wet folds. He swirled his fingers over her pearl before dipping them into her heat. Hermine moaned into his mouth. Draco continued to tease her as he recovered. He palmed her breasts before hiking her leg over the arm of the chair. He used one hand to massage her clit and the other to pump in and out of her pussy. Hermione broke the kiss to pant at the pleasure of his hands on her sex. He worked her up until Hermione was ready to beg for release. Draco increased the rhythm on her clit and sucked on the sensitive part of her neck. He needed her to come for him.

Hermione shuddered on his lap as she came undone.

Suddenly he stood up with her in his arms and placed her on his desk. Hermione pushed things out of the wat as he laid her back and spread her legs to regard her pink pussy. He dipped his head and licked her folds. If they had more time, he would feast on her until she came all over his face. Hermione could never complain that he left her unsatisfied. He sucked on her clit, and they both moaned in ecstasy.

Draco stood up and rubbed his cock over her pussy coating it with her juices. He pushed his trousers down around his hips before positioning himself at her entrance.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I love you" Hermione whimpered, and he pushed himself slowly inside her. He worked himself back and forth into her tight body. Her pussy fluttered around his cock.

"Fucking tell me!" he growled.

"I love you Draco" Hermione cried as he slammed into her. Hermione began to chant the phrase as he pounded into her. Draco pinched a nipple between his fingers while the other hand worked frantically on her clit. He wanted to feel her exploded around his cock. He never slowed his pace as he pounded into her or let up on his ministrations. Hermione's mantra spurned him on as he fucked her.

Finally, Hermione cried out as her back arched off the desk. Draco shouted her name as he spilled his seed inside her.

Draco milked her orgasm and slowly brought her down.

He brushed the hair from her face and reverently said, "I love you."

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him as he stood over her. His hair was in disarray, and his pants had fallen to his ankles. She could feel his cock pulse inside her. She repeated the words back to him and looked away. She could feel the tears burn in the back of her throat because she meant it. Hermione did love him. She loved her husband, and she hated herself for it. She hated his tenderness. She hated that he loved her. She hated that she was the Lady of Malfoy Manor, and she hated that she was grateful for the life she lived.

He pulled out of her slowly and drew her up into his arms. He kissed her again before tucking her head underneath his chin. He held her there and ran his hand down her spine. He knew she loved him, but he also knew she hated him. She hated the world they lived in and given a chance she would leave. The thought made him tightened his grip on her.

The stayed that way for minutes before they both jumped when there was a knock on the door. Draco quickly pulled up his pants and righted himself while Hermione slipped back on her robes. Draco righted his desk while Hermione used his wand to fix her hair in the mirror next to the door. Once her hair was fixed Hermione looked at Draco. He nodded once and schooled his expression.

Hermione nodded in return and opened the door.

A small blonde blur flew into the room.

"PAPA!" Scorpius screamed as he jumped into Draco's lap.

Draco's expression changed to one of delight as his young son hugged him around the neck. Draco breathed in the smell of his son's hair as he placed a kiss on the top of his head. The boy was an exact replica of him at that age and yet everything about him screamed that he was Hermione's son. His son was compassionate in way that escaped him. The boy had developed Hermione's love of reading and gentle disposition regarding magical creatures. He was a beacon of light in Hermione's dark world.

Scorpius Malfoy was unaware of the circumstances of his parents' marriage or why his mummy didn't have a wand. He didn't understand why his parents would become nervous when the snake man would come to the manner. Nor did he understand why his parents seemed fearful anytime the snake man expressed interest in him. All Scorpius cared about was that his parents loved him and they were all happy.

Draco listened to Scorpius chat animatedly on his lap as he made eye contact with his wife. Hermione's expression was one of loving adoration.

Hermione gave him a genuine smile that she reserved for the presence of their son before leaving the room.

Draco ached as he watched her go. Hermione and Scorpius were his entire life. He would die a slow painful death without them. His wife was the love of his life and perhaps the only love he had ever known.

And yet, he knew, that one day she would make him bleed for her.

* * *

A/N: This might be become a two-parter, but I haven't decided. I might come back to this later, but for right now this is a stand-alone piece. As always R&R

XOXO Lall


End file.
